


Aprons and Agita

by noimalive



Series: unfinished soc fics [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, because I never finish things but you need to see the atrocities in my brain, bullshit aus etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noimalive/pseuds/noimalive
Summary: In which none of the characters are in a gang, but due to the fact that they are still poor teenagers on their own, they end up meeting through jobs at Sten’s Stockpot, the notoriously awful center of Ketterdam’s cuisine. Cue bonding over atrocious food code violations and rude customers.Coffee Shop au? Sorry, I only know Sten’s Stockpot minimum wage jobs au
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker & Jesper Fahey & Inej Ghafa & Matthias Helvar & Wylan Van Eck & Nina Zenik, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Series: unfinished soc fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081649
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Aprons and Agita

**Author's Note:**

> this was never finished but wanted to share!

When Kaz walked through the door, he found a stained apron being shoved into his hands. “You’re on,” Anika said, doing nothing to hide the exhaustion in her voice. “Good luck- customers seem extra shitty tonight.”

“Must be the full moon,” Kaz replied. They had some version of this exchange everyday. The customers were always shitty. “Brings out the worst of them.” Anika shrugged, then left through the back door without saying goodbye.

He had been unlucky enough to get the late shift this week. Sten’s Stockpot was open all day everyday, and each time of the day brought different challenges. Past midnight, the tables weren’t as packed as usual, but the customers were often seedier, and the late hour made them even less patient. 

Inej was perched on a stool in the corner of the back room. She was methodically cleaning butter knives, her expression serene. “Shouldn’t you be waiting tables?” Kaz asked, interrupting her concentration. 

She looked up from the sink, still holding a soapy knife. Something about her looked dangerous, and it wasn’t the blunt utensil in her hand. “The people at my table feel like the indecisive type. I’ve got time.” 

“And you’re using that time to clean?” Kaz shot a pointed look at the dirty cloth she was using. 

“Someone has to. It feels morally wrong to let people eat off filthy dishes.” She slid off the stool in a fluid motion and returned the dishrag to a pocket of her apron. “I’ve got to go check on my table. For the fifth time.” 

Kaz was alone for a minute, waiting to be assigned a table. Turnover was pretty quick - no one wanted to linger over the food or conversation here. This was his fourth year working at Sten’s, and things hadn’t gotten any better. Not that he had tried the food to test this; he hadn’t eaten anything since his first week as a busboy. Being a waiter was miserable work, but he almost pitied the customers more than himself and his coworkers. 

At the clatter of dishes, Kaz quickly turned his head. Wylan had set a stack of plates down with a flourish. “Can you please tell me why Jesper can’t clean the dishes? A Fabrikator could definitely do this without touching wet food. I don’t deserve this.” 

“Jesper can’t clean the dishes,” said Jesper as he followed Wylan into the room, hands full of menus, “because he’s too busy charming angry customers who want a refund for cold hutspot after they already ate it! Also, I’m pretty sure Grisha powers don’t work that way!” It was clear they were in the middle of an argument. Wylan had started at Sten’s a few months ago. Although he never told anyone of his background, Kaz had quickly devised that Wylan wasn’t from the Barrel. No canal rat was so unaccustomed to hard work. Despite this, he had taken to the work quickly, albeit occasional complaints. 

“Pretty sure? What Grisha is ‘pretty sure’ about their powers?! You’re just making an excuse!” Wylan shot back. 

“Saints, you’re making me wish I had gone to the Little Palace so I could prove that Fabrikators can’t clean dishes! You and these damn customers!” Jesper didn’t actually sound mad. Kaz wasn’t sure who had started the argument, but Jesper was prone to teasing Wylan. 

“You should ask Inej to clean your dishes,” Kaz said thoughtfully. “She told me it’s her moral duty.” 

“If we’re talking morals, we shouldn’t be serving poison, but we’re way past that point.” Jesper said, gesturing with a menu spotted with grease. 

Wylan nodded. “We’re officially aiding and abetting. The moral thing would be for all of us to quit, but that’s not happening.” 

“It’s too late now!”Jesper said cheerfully. “Kaz, I’ve got a table for you. Doesn’t look too evil, so be nice.” Jesper turned to Wylan. “And Wylan, why don’t we harass Matthias about cleaning dishes together? You have the same job, he should be helping instead of bothering Nina.” 

Kaz stood up, savoring this last moment of peace, then walked with the other boys to the dining area. He spotted Inej, maintaining a patient facade that he saw through immediately. She was the best at calmly handling the worst of situations, but Kaz knew her too well. As Jesper led him through a throng of men in Barrel flash, Kaz overheard a snippet of Nina’s voice. “So, you would like a side of fried potatoes completely plain? No salt? No oil? Just potatoes?” Nina was a good actor, but she was struggling not to laugh. She was about to finish her first year at Sten’s, a remarkable achievement. Nina was an integral member of the team, both for her endearing manner as a waitress and ability to subtly ease indigestion.

**Author's Note:**

> plus here were my random notes when I was planning the story;
> 
> This is potentially going to conclude with them forming a lobbying group for food safety. When ketterdam’s government refuses to listen, the lobbying group becomes violent and ends up becoming the gang as we know it...
> 
> Kaz wears gloves... for cleanliness
> 
> Joost as customer.....


End file.
